houseofzorafandomcom-20200214-history
Lionel (Niles)
{ playlist } { tag } __TOC__Lionel is one of the leaders of the Ocean Citadel's high council, as their highest-ranking military general. He is known for his mysterious, stoic, sharp, competitive and well-collected nature, along with his mischievous smile. No one really knows his playful dork side unless it's his general officers directly below him, or those he has regular military relations with. Most of his time is spent working out strategies and commanding entire fleets behind the scenes. Lionel often partakes in battle if the situation is dire, as a lure due to him being a huge target, if a sea monster is far too big or if he would play a key role in a tactic. Covered in warpaint, he is a jubilant and agile soldier on the battlefield with strong teamwork skills. He has enough momentum and quick wit to take everyone out as quickly as possible. His military is known to be full offense, unpredictable and trickster-like! When it’s time to sleep however, his thoughts get the better of him. He pushes himself so hard that insomnia and panic attacks are common. He makes sure to be preoccupied 24/7 to keep his worries at bay. Family : '''Kahn (reading recommended) Lionel's family on his father’s side all had military lineage. His father was the previous general of the Ocean Citadel. Niles This is Lionel’s secret identity: Niles. When times are calm, Lionel takes extended leave for "business trips" in the land of Hyrule where he is less known. Ever since he was asked to assist on whim, these trips consist of secretly spending time in the Saltwater Shores, helping to look after underprivileged Zora children and orphans... some of whom were specifically rescued from the Forbidden Sea. His military is so formidable, they can hold themselves without Lionel’s presence for awhile. Along with visits to the Volcanic Springs, these trips help him de-stress from war by fueling his need to be preoccupied 24/7 and be treated like an average Zora without all the attention! Under a hidden latch underneath his bed lay his daggers, garments and elixirs he uses to hide his battle scars and change his scent. He’s often called Lionel’s doppelganger and long-lost twin. Here he is cheerful, dorky, considerate, laid back, a little immature and jests with others quite a lot. He is like an embarrassing dad and calls everyone ‘bud’ and ‘buddy’, so expect a lot of back pats. However, he is self-conscious about his venomous spines and has a habit of awkwardly laughing. He is very well-liked for his inviting personality, and for the displays of affection that he could never do as Lionel. This different environment brings a soft, genuine smile from him. And he no longer has to hold back his loud bend-over laughter behind a smirk. There’s no way Niles could be Kahn’s son, bystanders think. Due to his playfulness and paternal care, the kids love him enough to call him 'pa'. Here it's like he is getting a grasp of proper childhood that he didn't really have. He instills in them the idea that these kids can be strong like heroes and often role-plays as such with them. These kids are the future he strives for after all, and his hands are stained with blood for them. He can finally relax his shoulders from the strong stance he holds as Lionel, for there is no authoritative front. Others unknowingly feel on another level towards authoritative figures. As Niles, that boundary doesn't exist. There is no need to be formal or articulate like Lionel and the royals from Zora's Domain. He can be himself here, and it shows! If it weren't for this developing a compassionate and protective side to him, there’s no doubt Lionel would have developed into a coldhearted, deadpan copy of his father fighting aimlessly without a reason. And that’s the opposite of what he wanted to be. Background : CONQUEST '''Warning: dark themes 'Salt seeped into the slits of his open, torn skin. When did he sink so low? Lost his roar? His turbulence was like the sea, crushing every bit of bone. The sea is unforgiving, that he knew. There is no redemption for these bloodied hands of conquest and war. So he waited at the bottom of the deep blue… for the waves to swallow him whole.' His father held high expectations of his son for he didn't want Lionel to fuck up like he did. As a child Lionel was trained constantly in the Ocean Citadel, sometimes under questionable, dangerous conditions beyond what a normal soldier would face. All so Kahn could ensure his son would be better than him. One trial in particular didn’t allow Lionel to return home until he could break past the Ocean Citadel’s security in a mock-invasion (no one was harmed, just knocked out). Kahn held him in high regard for his efforts, yet tensions between Lionel and his father arose as result. Now the only thing that comes to Lionel’s mind about his father is his firm af grip upon his shoulders. The worst trial placed on Lionel was after an incident where Lionel, a prepubescent, was doing stupid naughty shit that kids do. He messed up an entire room, and broke expensive things. Then, he led other kids from a combat training squad he was part of to squid ink the room, all to capture a poser pretending to be a leader from another clan, and shoved a bag over their head. A big military negotiation was ruined. The other kids were let off as it was Lionel's fault, but as punishment, his father sent him to the Forbidden Sea for a few days by himself with just a small dagger and a small ration of food, on the condition that if he were worthy of being his father's son, he'd live. He got his food stolen, was almost kidnapped, witnessed cannibalism and violence, etc. There was a child whom he befriended, for they were the only one to show him kindness in such a hostile environment. However his friend was murdered by two Forbidden Folk before his eyes, all because they gave an outsider food. Eyes glazed with rage, Lionel put aside all morale and viciously took them out on the spot just as he was trained. He slashed far more than he needed to. When he escaped and returned to the city, his father told him that the Zora was in fact a poser, and sincerely apologized. As promised, Lionel reported his efforts and mentioned his friend, to which his father replied: "So you depended on them to survive? I must say I'm disappointed. I expected better, perhaps they could’ve lived if you were." From then on the incident shaped his motivations. To him the Forbidden Sea always took, even the warmth of his father. Lionel's wrath, his wish for approval and his wish to surpass his father to prove him wrong improved his skill. He reached for further skills by exposing himself to as many situations as possible, gaining experience at different clans and secret areas. (His father had no influence here at all. This was all Lionel’s decision to stray from his father’s ways and do things himself, which Kahn actually wanted). Lionel even rejected the treasured claymore being passed down to him. This was a dark and rebellious period for him, as he threw himself into danger at this point. Once, he secretly fought in the Forbidden Sea gladiator ring as an adolescent while masking his scent and identity with the name ‘Red Rider', based on the war horseman of the apocalypse. This brutal confrontation pushed his limits to the very edge. Despite this making him stronger, his experience here and witnessing a re-run of his childhood began to skew his morals into black and white. After his treacherous escape, he returned with the head of a criminal who had a huge bounty on them for many years and collected the prize for his achievements: money, skill and status. From then on his strategic wit, passion, charisma and input on the inner mechanics of the enemy allowed him to climb the military ranks very quickly. He was aiming for the top. He never kissed the feet of his father to get the positions. He earned them by himself, and eventually was in the running to earn a seat at the Ocean Citadel high council. He quelled doubts in the masses, and became the youngest leader at the table as the Military General. His father then retired. Lionel achieved such a feat, but he would never be satisfied until the Forbidden Sea had been laid to waste and Hades had been felled. As of now, he has maintained top-notch security and effectively controlled entire fleets. Due to the intense pressure he puts himself under, he sometimes cracks. Thus, he takes his “business trips” in hope that no other kid would go through what he and his friend went through. Feats Lionel challenged Hades multiple times with wars, with one most commonly known as 'Operation - Red Sea'. This war obtained its infamous name from the amount of bloodshed and lives lost. Lionel almost felled the giant as shown from few of Hades' scars. However, he got too far ahead of himself and was forced to withdraw his forces. Lionel is yet to be successful in downing the giant. On the other hand, a well-known feat he has accomplished is the release of Circa, both a legend and powerful deity. In the midst of extreme cyclones and tsunamis, Lionel was dropped into the eye of the storm by a brave Rito to investigate. After seeing she was not a threat and could do no harm, he made his way to the chains that restrained the giant and set her free. From then on the legend resurfaced, now being worshiped and provided offerings just like old times. Dark Secret : Blood for Blood { WRATH playlist } There is a side to Lionel that is very surreptitious and scary and lies twisted in his dark tangled knots. From his experiences his value for the greater good is twisted by wrath, especially towards criminals from the Forbidden Sea. This results in his being overly absorbed in his ideals, and he has the ability and position to act upon them. Like a yangire, if triggered he will snap into sudden bloodthirst in these situations and in battle. When on the field, he doesn't hesitate when slaughtering foes one by one. Battle is a thrill to him. Lionel thinks the previous leaders, including his father, were idiots by banishing criminals to the Forbidden Seas, sweeping them under the rug and forgetting about them. This allowed the criminals to congregate and grow into a strong mass. Lionel’s goal has always been to improve the system and lead the clan to a better future, however the other leaders had no idea how to control the growing issue of Ganon-sympathisers, murderers, cannibals and criminals. So, Lionel thought, why not dispose of them? Lionel found a loophole in the system that allowed him, the protector of society, to cull the truly dangerous criminals himself. He also convinced the high council to pass a law that counseled low-end offenders to cope and reunite with society, as he knew prisons would not work. In turn dangerous Zora are stopped from gaining power, and wars and risk level should eventually die out. This shows his complex thinking and him always thinking ahead.. for war isn’t always direct. Now given leeway, he uses his position to secretly interrogate Forbidden Sea Zora for information, or to deliver punishment to those guilty, under suspicion or of being a spy. A firm believer in "an eye for an eye", he may let these interrogations go as far as bloody torture. While doing so his grin and eyes are laced with malice; he enjoys it. He feels empowered, he feels completely in control. If information is given, they may also be fatally poisoned by his spines to prove their worth and trust. Depending on their actions, they will receive the presented antidote or die. He is chaotic good, like a complex, moral-grey anti-hero. His battles and brutal interrogations are an outlet for his inner turbulence. He doesn't see it as wrong at all. Battle Stats and Skills Venom: '''Of course, there is only so much venom you can hold. His venom can run out, so he has to be careful who to use it on. Can be lethal, render unconscious, slowly lower opponent's HP, to a brief stun/confusion. However this doesn't always work on those who have venom resistance, aka opponents who are venomous too. '''Wrath mode (lethality): '''Just like if you fill a gauge up over time, eventually you’ll be able to unleash a special attack. This attack spurs with monstrous energy triggered by rage, consisting of violent waves of consecutive attacks. Strength and Dexterity are dramatically increased, making him an absolute monster, but endurance slowly decreases. During and after Wrath Mode there’s short periods of rests to catch his breath and replenish, which could deem him vulnerable for a few seconds. This mode is good for wiping out masses, or trying to down a difficult tanker. Not effective on multiple tankers at once. Dating Pros & Cons '''Pros * Respects boundaries * Can be very handsy and affectionate, like squeezy hugs, nuzzles and stomach pokes * Playful, jests a lot, light-hearted, lots of smiles * Will take care of you, like staying up all night holding the bowl when you're sick * Tries to be smooth, but ends up just being a dork * Will think you're the best person in the world * A partner in crime * hE IS DAD. GREAT WITH KIDS * Reassuring, considerate and compassionate. He will know if you're feeling anxious or panicky he will take you somewhere quiet and sit and support you til you feel better. He understands mental needs * Likes giving you surprises in odd ways, he shows love through actions rather than words * Shows off when you're around to impress you Cons * Doesn't show his feelings a lot and will hide his sadness through his jests, bc he doesn't want anyone worrying about him * Unstable: cheerful on the outside, turbulent on the inside * Competitive: multiplayer video games is both amusing and a nightmare for you * Guarded: Is scared to open up or let them get too involved in his personal life from fear of putting the partner in danger. His position is literally assessing risks of everything he does. Which may cause Lionel to divert convos away from him, or even as far as avoid them if they pry or accidentally discover something. Pushing you away is his coping mechanism at first. * Could overwhelm you * Is used to sleeping by himself so you may accidentally get hit in the face by an arm or leg, or pushed off the bed in his sleep * His feelings might be obvious, and may not even be aware of them but he has no idea what to do when they’re reciprocated * May disappear for a week to a month and be very vague about it What You Need To Do: * Be grounded and the voice of reason when he gets out of hand * Do the same for his panic attacks. Sit next to him, be calm, supportive, listen. Allow for him to embrace you for as long as 20 minutes. Leave him if he needs space. * Don’t let him get too ahead of himself bc if he falls hard it risks his ability to control the military and put you in danger. set boundaries. He’ll respect that * Be understanding and patient * Reassure that he's doing his best, other wise he will beat himself down * Surprise him back, you'll make this strong man melt into a mess * If you pick up that he’s acting odd/sad and tell him, he’ll deny it and brush it off light-heartedly. Be more direct or talk to him at a more appropriate time about it. * Don’t allow or encourage Lionel’s bloodthirsty malicious behaviour towards enemies. Mellow him out. * Don't climb his walls, coax him to climb over his own walls. * If he opens up or even talks about his feelings, don't go straight into heavy intimacy. He’s looking for comfort, emotional support and needs time to process. fluff and the spice comes much later (slowburn) Gallery Lionsss copy 2.png NEVERAGAIN.png lionelscrib.png sccdcd.png nubb.png LIONELD.png cdcdcd.png __FORCETOC__ Category:Original Character Category:Prisiidon Category:Ocean Citadel Category:Saltwater Shores